Let the Games Begin Once More
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are sent to the Games once again. Only this time District 13 is back and on their side. They're determined to stop the Games. P.S. the war never happened and Gale is persident and Prim is dead :  Rated M for later chapters. galeXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Earlier that day!**

"Who's that?" several faint whispers of the whole square sprouted about. "Is she from District 8?" more whispers arose as she entered victors village. She swiftly walked to Haymitch's house. The place was a complete disaster, it looked as if a tornado had run a muck through the place.

"Haymitch!" she hollered to the drunk sleeping man on the couch. She rolled up her sleeves just before someone else walked into the door. A blonde male came in and gave her a questionable look as he glanced at the word tattooed on her arm. The girls eyes went wide. "Fuck," she murmured. Her hand came down and slapped the side of Haymitch's face. "I said get up you lazy fuck!" The blonde continued to stare at her arm.

"There is no way your from District 13. It was destroyed years ago." The male said still dumb-founded. Haymitch snapped awake at the sound of the mentioning of District 13.

"Finally, okay, listen to me Haymitch I need you to get me to the capitol. Now!" the girl said as she looked at the man on the couch.

"Hilish?" he asked confused. She simply nodded. "Peeta! Where is Katniss?" Haymitch said as he looked to the blonde standing by the door.

"Sh-she's at h-home, with the b-baby." he stuttered as he continued to look at Hilish who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, District 13 are you ready for the Hunger Games?" Haymitch crackled. "So why do I have to get you to the capitol?" he asked.

"Because, I am ready for the Hunger Games. I want everyone to know that District 13 isn't dead and I'm going to win this shit one last time. And it's going to end."

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to let the capitol have a little more of the pretty little mind of yours if you're going to get them to listen to you."

"Oh, trust me Haymitch I will."

"Well you'll have some back up too. Peeta tell Katniss that she better get ready we're going back to the Games!" Peeta face goes pale, almost white. His mind is racing with the thoughts of the words just said.

"No, Katniss will murder me!" he finally speaks.

**Present Hour!**

"OH Katniss, sweetheart. You need to pack your bags we are going to see your friend Gale!" Katniss's jaw drops at Haymitch's voice.

"Why are we going to see him? The only way I said that I was ever going to see him was if I was going back to the Games and that can't possibly be happening. NO way am I going back there we won we have no need to go back. I refuse to leave District 12. Who's this and what is she doing in my house?" Katniss asked full of confusion.

"This is Hilish and she is the reason you three are going back to the Games. She is from District 13." Katniss head floods with confusion much like Peeta's did earlier that day. "Close your mouth Doll you don't want to catch flies in that pretty little mouth of yours now do you? Now let's get going. Pack your back we're going to the Games once again. Let's just hope you haven't lost your touch." he joked as he grabbed his bag from off the porch and walked into the room. "Well let's get going. Chop chop day light's a wastin"

Katniss ran up to her room as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. Peeta slowly followed into the room. "I can't leave our daughter here. We have no one in the District to take care of her."

"What about Gale's mom? Or my mom? Or your mom?"

"I don't want to leave her alone. What if we never come back? Peeta I can't go through this again."

"Don't worry we'll make it back out I promise. But this time you don't have to pretend you love because I know you do. Or at least I hope you do since your married to me and have our daughter."

"Of course I love you Peeta I just can't go back to the Hunger Games. People like us battling for others entertainment it's sick and morally wrong."

"I know, but if this is how we are going to get his to stop then let's do it. Let's stop this and get all of the Hunger Games to end so our daughter doesn't have to go through the reaping and our fear of her going into the Hunger Games. We have to end this so that we she doesn't have to go through this. Do you understand?"

"Yes Peeta. I understand I am going to go. I just don't want to leave her."

"Then let's take her and have Effie and Haymitch watch her while we are in the Games. I don't want to leave her either. Trust me."

"So it's back to the Hunger Games?"

"Yes, now let's get packed. Don't forget the babies bags."

"I would never." Katniss began to pack their bags as Peeta packed his. After a short while Katniss had the bags packed and went down stares to get the baby ready to leave. "Prim cooperate!" She said in a warning voice. The baby seemed to understand. **Yes she names her daughter after her little sister.** After they were all ready to leave the headed down to the station.

The train ride was long and excruciating. The arrived at the Capitol and it looked just as big as it had when she had arrived the first time. Everything was just as it was when she first entered the Games in place of her younger sister. Katniss inhaled a deep breath. _Prim I promise to win this for you so that you don't have to go through this. I will win this for you too sis. I promise you both_. She thought to her self as she stepped in to the main building of the Capitol. _Now to see Gale. Let the Games begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hilish calm your self." Haymitch said as they walked into the Capitol building. Katniss inhaled a deep breath as she entered Gale's office.

"Katniss? Peeta? What are you two doing here?" Gale questioned as they all took a seat except Hilish. "And who might you be?" he said in a seductive tone as if they were the only two in the room.

"I'm District 13 and I want you dead!" she lost her temper. Her fists clenched into balls. He stood his ground, thinking that no one in their right mind would attack the President and a hunter at that. He had seen many scary things in his life. And he wasn't willing to let a girl like Hilish scare him. She inched closer, his breathing got heavier. Her perfectly formed body and short spiked blonde hair getting closer to him. Her teeth bared only slightly, Haymitch's hand flew up to her stomach and he stopped her from getting any closer.

"Trust me sweetheart, you don't wanna do this here and not right now. He is to powerful of a man at the current moment."

"Yes, Haymitch." she nodded and continued to stand.

"You were such an obedient child. I can't believe it's been twelve years since you've been in the games."

"No that's not right, there was someone else who won the Games twelve years ago." Gale said as he sat down in his chair.

"Haven't you ever heard of faking your own death? I know these two have." Hilish said, Gale got a disgusted look on his face. A smile crept across her's. She had found what made him tick, the jealousy of him not having Katniss and Peeta having her. Peeta was able to convince her into marriage and have a child. Katniss never wanted either of those things. "But Haymitch, I have something to tell you. I only need one team mate for the games. Katniss can stay with her baby if she so chooses. I can take Peeta into the Games or visa-verse." she said lowering her voice into a softer tone.

"I want to go into the games." Katniss said as she looked from Gale to Haymitch and from Peeta to Hilish. Hilish had seen her fight and she was willing to have such a strong person on her side. She was thrilled to go back to the Games. The Girl on Fire would return and so would District 13. The only District 13 survivalist. Gale's jaw dropped at Katniss's statement. Peeta merely glanced at the baby in her arms. _How could she say that? She knows the risk of never coming back and also never seeing our daughter grow. Our daughter needs a mother. She also needs a father. If only this Hilish chick wouldn't have showed up at Haymitch's house. We could be preparing lunch for Haymitch and our selves. We could be doing everything differently._

"If you so choose. I would love to have you as a teammate. Thank you Katniss." Hilish smiled.

"But Katniss I thought that..." Peeta trailed off but was soon interrupted by Haymitch.

"Shh, boy, let the girl do as she pleases. Now, who's up for some white liquor? I know I am!"

"We all know you are..." Hilish and Katniss said at the same time. Gale smirked at seeing them both. He had possible began to feel something in the pit of his stomach. Love maybe? Or lust perhaps?Gale couldn't quite decide. He had given up on love after Madge died and Katniss married Peeta. He just couldn't bring himself to love another.

"Well welcome to the Games." Gale started.

"And let the odds be ever in your favor." Katniss finished. Katniss said no more and walked out of the room with her baby in her arms for Prim had begun to fuss. She cradled the baby in her arms and cooed a lullaby. Thinking over what had just happened in Gale's office. She hummed the melody of Hush Little Baby, since she could not for the life of her remember the lyrics to the lullaby. Peeta walked out of the office. He looked at his wife and daughter. He was glad of all the choices that he had made, tossing her bread, faking his death, marring Katniss, having Prim. His life was bliss, until Hilish came along.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come out." Katniss said in a soft whisper. Prim wiggled in her arms, could she really decide to leave her husband and her child? It was a snap decision, she was willing to go in the games for someone she loved, like when her sister, Prim, was going to be sent to the games and Katniss had taken her spot. Could she be able to do what she did then, now? She wasn't out of shape but she hadn't touched her bow since she had gotten pregnant.

"I didn't make much noise." Peeta whispered in return as he advanced closer to his family. The baby had drifted to sleep. "Let's take her to our room."

"You got us a room?"

"No, Haymitch did."

"Ah," she sighed. They walked slowly and silently to their room and rested there for the remainder of the night. They could hear the soft click of Haymitch's door across the hall. But one door they didn't hear all night was Hilish's, they never heard it open either. They wondered what in the world she could be up to all night. But they didn't spend to much thought on her they had their own plans.

**Back with Gale**

"You put up a nice act Hilish."

"You better not blow my cover or I will castrate you."

"Mmm, ok." He said and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
